When a Monster Calls
by Running Lynx
Summary: After France crosses England one too many times, England in a rage casts a terrifying spell on France, to be haunted by the man that France fears. Innocent Germany ends up involved in the process. FrUK, Germany x France
1. When a Monster Comes

**N/A** Hello everyone! This is my first fic! I'm very excited to bring this to you but there are a few things that would like to mention first.

**Pairings:** FrUK and Germany x France serve as main pairings with very slight RusAme and GerIta. Other characters making an appearance include Prussia and Spain, Italy, Japan, Russia, Canada and America.

I found it difficult to decide which is the main pairing for this story. I believe that this story is France x UK at heart even though it deals mostly with France and Germany. If you think that it should be Germany x France, let me know in a review or PM and I will change it.

This story is mostly a story summary. What that means is that I am posting a guideline that I would have used if I was to write this story fully. The outline is fairly detailed and reads almost like a real story. My reason for posting this is that I have been sitting on this outline for one and a half years, hoping to write it but my uni work was preventing me from actually writing it. I have recently received my timetable for the next half year and it looks like I wouldn't be able to write this story again for the next 6 months. So instead of sitting on this outline for another 6 months or more, I decided to share it with the world so that you guys may read it.

My hope for this story is that some of you may like the ideas in here and would like to write some of this out in a proper story form. For example as you read this summary, you may find that you like the scene where Germany punches Prussia and wish that the scene was written out in all its glory, then I urge you to actually try your hand at writing that scene and then posting it to me in a PM or a review. I will add your writing into this story along with your name (or without your name if you wish) so that the story becomes more enjoyable. You will also have my eternal thank you. You don't have to write much, a 1000 words per scene is fine if that's all it takes to write that scene. So, I hope that this story may become something like a community fic.

Oh, there are some full written parts in this story already, such as the beginning of scene 1 and the full scene 2, which I wrote when I had the time one and a half years ago. Wow, I feel old.

The inspiration behind the early part of this story is the song 'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks. Type 'France x England Battlefield' in youtube for an awesome video. Just a warning that it is quite strong, especially if you haven't seen any fan made clips before.

**Warnings: Yaoi; France being France; occasional human names; infrequent coarse language; non-graphic sex and rape later in the story; violence; supernatural themes. Ye have been warned :3**

I don't own Hetalia. This fanfic is just for fun.

Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

**When a Monster Calls**

**Chapter 1: When a Monster Comes**

Scene 1  
Day 1 England  
Morning

England thought he was being followed.

The feeling started ever since he left his house. It was Sunday, the only day that England could do whatever he liked. He had decided that spending the morning in a nice café with a cup of tea and catching up on the latest news lines was a good idea. It was then, as he locked the door and took the first few steps from his house that England felt an overwhelming sense of dread, as if someone was watching him. The feeling persisted as he stopped by the newsagent, glancing around for the possible pursuit. Some people hurried past, others walked their dogs and some strolled in a group talking in obnoxiously loud voices. All and all, England saw no one that looked suspicious enough to be following him.

England payed for the newspaper, his mood getting cloudy by the second. Shoving the newspaper under one arm, he stepped back onto the sidewalk and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. It was early November but the autumn chill had already set into the air. His green eyes glanced towards a rare cloudless blue sky. The bright sun provided little warmth against the occasional freezing gust of wind.

Glancing over his shoulder for the fifth time, England felt he was getting paranoid. What the hell is wrong with me? he thought, kicking at a loose stone on the sidewalk to see it run over by a car. He had no reasons to believe that he was followed. At the moment he didn't have any notable hostile relations with other countries and he couldn't recall getting into any fights recently. Yelling at France and that git America did not count. So why did England's heart hammer madly in his chest and his body stood on high alert as if he expected someone to grab him at any moment?

The café came into sight, and England all but sprinted there. Why, oh why had he decided to leave the safety of his home in the first place? He entered the shop, glad to have left the cold and a possible pursuer behind. Once he had ordered a cup of Earl Gray and was sitting in a quiet area from where he had a clear view of anyone entering, he allowed himself to relax a bit. The shop had just the right amount of people to have their presence known but at the same time maintaining a comfortable noise level. England hoped that nothing would happen to him as long as there were people around.

Instead, the gut feelings of dread intensified in England's stomach. Now he was sure that someone's eyes were trailed on him with no good intentions in mind. He could almost pin-point the direction the oppressing presence was.

"Your tea." A waiter set the cup on the table, startling England out of his concentration. England muttered a half-hearted thanks to the waiter's retreating back before he lifted the cup to his lips. God, he needed some tea right now. The feeling he was having now was almost as bad as when France was ogling him. He took a small sip; the divine taste filled his mouth immediately and he sighed in contentment.

That was until an arm hooked itself around England's shoulders. England jumped in alarm, eyes wide and turned to face his attacker only to have someone's lips press against his own.

England froze, tea spilling from the cup as his nose was assaulted with a familiar smell of certain cologne. It wasn't until England felt the burns on his legs that he realised what was happening and pushed the intruding face away. England's red face went violet with rage when he saw who it was. "France!" He slammed the now near empty cup on the table and glared at the smiling blue-eyed nation. "Look what you've done, you bastard!" England grabbed a tissue to wipe the tea that has spilled onto his thighs. Damn that tea was hot.

"Let me help you with that." France grabbed the tissues and slid his hand down England's thigh.

England made a strangled sound of pain mixed with indignation and pushed France away with enough force to make him crash into the nearby table, which luckily remained empty. The other patrons looked on to see England standing at the table with an awkward stain on his pants, his chair upturned, fists folded and a murderous intention in his eyes. That murderous intention was directed at the sprawled Frenchman, who despite having knocked over a table and two chairs, was laughing at the Englishman through the pain on his face.

England noticed the attention and his face went white in mortification. He straightened the chair, covered himself with the newspaper and went to the counter. He hoped that by the time he paid and apologised France would have made himself sparse.

No such luck.

The bastard followed him when he exited the store. It was Sunday, the only day England had off. Why did the frog have to ruin it? At least the weird feeling of being followed had gone away.

"It was you!" England accused, acknowledging the French nation that was slightly behind him. "You have followed me all the way from my house!"

"Well, yes," France said as if that was obvious. "You seemed to be in a good mood so I wanted to know if you were seeing someone behind my back."

"Why you!" England didn't know what to be angrier at, at the blatant admission that he was stalked or at the suggestion that there was something between him and France. "Why are you here anyway? Knowing you, you had planned the whole thing to humiliate me!" Walking with the newspaper covering his front was annoying and downright embarrassing, but he had no choice. His morning was already ruined. He hoped that he could get home as fast as possible and drown himself in tea to forget that this had ever happened. He stormed off as fast as he could without appearing full on running.

"Non, that was not my original intention." The frog followed him and that made Arthur mad. "Slow down, mon cher. As much as I like to see you trying to cover that delicious-looking stain with a newspaper, you look rather uncomfortable." France held out his blue coat to England, wearing nothing but a white long sleeved shirt underneath.

England stopped, taken aback by the gesture. France's coat was long enough to cover the stain. England looked at France's face expecting to see the taller nation smirking with some hidden purpose, but instead his eyes met a normal level gaze. A gaze that wavered as a cold blast of wind tore through France's thin shirt.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" England said, taking the coat. "Aren't you afraid to freeze to death?"

"Then share your heat with me!" France said and hooked one arm around England's shoulders and pressed their bodies together. England flushed and let out a grunt before he pushed France's face away out of his personal space.

"I think not, you bloody frog." England said, his cheeks tinged pink as he slipped France's coat over shit shoulders. The hem ended at his mid-thighs, hiding the stain. "It's a short walk to my house. You can manage," he said, trying and failing to hide the fact that he was getting the smell of Francis's perfume all over his clothes.

"Does that mean that I'm invited?" France said, his face lighting up despite the cold.

England's face looked like he just heard the revelation of a lifetime. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead. "I guess so," he said before turning an accusing glare at France "Don't you dare try anything!"

"I wouldn't even think of it." France held his hands up in surrender.

"Like I believe that." England huffed and turned back to the walk.

**N/A** The next paragraph is a summary: What is supposed to happen in continuation of the scene 1 above (the scene above is yet to be finished):

France embarrasses England in public as per usual but then he hurts him either physically or emotionally or lands him in a super embarrassing situation (preferably by accident). England is super mad and storms off in pain. France realizes he's crossed the line and apologizes but it's too late. (It should be hinted among all this that they care about each other behind their masks)

* * *

Scene 2  
Day 1 England

England slammed the door to his basement, his heart burning with rage.

"How dare that bastard!" England hit the wall with his fist. "How dare he play games with the British Empire! I won't stand for it! The fucking snail eating bastard will die!"

England rushed to his work desk, knocking over half burned candles and piles of books but he didn't care. He rummaged through the shelves on his desk, muttering curses under his breath. He pulled out a book with a victorious "Aha!"

"Just what the bastard needs," England said, stopping at a page of an old Latin spell book that had a diagram drawn on it. England grabbed white chalk off his desk and started to draw a matching circle on the ground.

Once that was done, England lit the candles at each of the eight points along the circle and switched off the electric lights. Looking at the circle, England felt some sort of justification being done. It's about time that someone gave France a lesson. "And of course all the others are bloody incompetent so the only one who can do this is me!" Yes, soon he will have France covering in fear!

England stood in the circle, holding the book in one arm, while the other was outstretched, the palm of his hand facing downward. England uttered the words of the ancient spell, feeling his magic power gathering around him. The chalk lines lit bright yellow, covering the room in an eerie glow.

"Come, Shadows, I have a job for you. I, Arthur Kirkland, am your master, and I summon thee to put a curse on my enemy!"

The circle suddenly lit up the colour of a ruby and a hollow screech pierced the air. It sounded as if a person with a terrible case of lung cancer was attempting to scream through a fierce wind. Arthur shuddered; the sound and the sudden chill that seemed to settle over the room made his skin break out in goose bumps. The candles flicked, and Arthur saw the shadows in the room lengthen, stretching over she ceiling to form a shape of a hooded figure on the opposite wall. The figure was pitch black save for the dashes of glowering red where the figure's eyes should be.

"What is your wish, Master?" The Shadow said in a voice that sounded like wind tearing through a cave, and for the brief instant that it spoke Arthur heard screams and cries of pain, that died immediately when the Shadow stopped speaking.

Another shudder went through Arthur's body as Shadow locked its red eyes on him. He was not intimidated, he told himself. He attributed the shudder as a normal reaction to seeing his magic rapidly disappear in something that was composed of shadows with red slits for its eyes.

"Yes, I have an order for you. My wish is that the person by the name of Francis Bonnefoy, also known as the personification of France, suffers greatly," England huffed. The creature sure cost a lot of energy to maintain, but he wanted nothing but the best for what he had in mind. "I want you to send your best servant to take the image of the person that Francis fears and make that person follow Francis around. Make sure that the servant does not give Francis any rest and does not give Francis any sexual favours. In fact, make it somehow that whenever the servant does anything sexual it becomes unpleasant to Francis. That should teach the frog a lesson! The servant can suck out the bastard's soul for all I care! As long as the servant makes Francis' life miserable!"

England smiled, then laughed at his own brilliance. This was perfect punishment for France. He could have thought of more specific ways that he wanted the frog to suffer but this was pretty good for making up stuff on the go. Whatever, as long as France gets a taste of his own medicine without receiving any pleasure, England did not care how the Master of Shadows went about achieving his goal. And all in a day's work!

"Oh! This has nothing to do with France as a nation, but everything with Francis Bonnefoy as a person! I don't want anything to happen to the France's land or French nation's people." God, he had almost forgotten about that. Luckily he remembered in time and saved some 80 million people from being stalked by the people they feared.

The Shadow blinked, or whatever it was that caused the creature's red slits to momentarily lose colour. England gasped, feeling his magic power leaving his body at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Name the condition for the spell to be broken." The blood curling screams and moans filled the room for the brief moment that the Shadow spoke.

England shivered. "Does there have to be a condition?" England said, his breath forming clouds of steam.

"Name the one condition for the spell to be broken," the Shadow repeated.

England was confused. He didn't expect there to be a condition. The drain on his body did not make thinking any easier. His breathing became harsher as he struggled to comb his brain for at least one thing that France had no chance of doing.

Make France beg?

No, the bastard would do that to save his arse.

Lose his perverted ways?

No, France could stop being a pervert to break the spell only to pick up the old habits later…

"Name the condition now," the Shadow said, its tone sounding more menacing.

England fell to one knee, the drain on his body unbearable. "I don't know!" he said, his voice sounding pained and hoarse. The creature moved off the wall so that its red slits were inches from England's face. England fell on all four, his face freezing off from the creature's proximity. He was starting to lose the feelings in his limbs...

"The condition is…" England was desperate and blurted the first thing that came to his head, "that France falls in love…" France falling genuinely in love? Unlikely, but not impossible. And then he suddenly added, "…with the person he fears."

The Shadow tore away from England's face, entering the wall and going up the ceiling. A hollow laughter filled the air over a cacophony of tortured screams. The candles flickered, the elongated shadows forming wicked shapes on the walls, before going out all together. With a last pain filled roar, the room became dark and silent.

England fought to regain his breathing, calming down once he felt blood flow back into his limbs. Still shaking, he crawled in the dark towards the electric light switch and turned it on.

What the hell just happened? He asked himself. Everything had gone extremely well until the Shadow asked for a condition. The one he gave was…well, it wasn't so bad actually. If only he knew who France was afraid of. Also, the condition he gave under the pressure was vague at best. Did the spell pop out of existence as soon as France falls in love with his fear? Or does he have to declare his love or…Hold on, why the hell was he even thinking about this? England felt his face heat up. He did _not_ care about the frog's fate. He was just curious how the spell turned out, that's all. He supposed he would find out who France feared soon enough.

Satisfied that no shadows were lingering and no candles were left burning, England set off to his room. His progress was excruciatingly slow as he leaned heavily on the walls to support himself. His teeth were still chattering from the cold. With great difficulty he made it up the stairs and it became obvious to him that reaching his room was beyond his strength right now. Instead he made it to the living room and once he had run out of wall to lean on, crawled to the couch. Not bothering with his clothes, England fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Scene 3  
Day 1 France  
France's house  
Late Evening, 7pm

Meanwhile, France is getting ready to go to a club to meet with Prussia and Spain. All of a sudden he hears a knock on his door. He goes to answer it, hoping that it's quick.

What he sees is a very scary-looking Germany and a near-tear-eyed Italy behind him.

France greets them, but only Italy replies 'Hi France! Something's wrong with Germany! I was cooking pasta and Germany was helping me and all of a sudden he goes strange and… and leaves! He wouldn't answer me about where he was going! So I followed him! Did you have a meeting with Germany, big brother France?'

All this time, Germany is staring at France non-stop, hardly blinking and standing absolutely still. It is starting to creep France out. 'Non, I have no business with Germany at this time. I was actually on my way out to meet Gil and Tonio.' At those words or when France attempts to close the door, Germany suddenly grabs France's arm and kisses him briefly.

France is surprised but then says seductively "Possessive, aren't we?" with a smile to Germany, only Germany's cold eyes break France's smile. 'Germany, what do you think you're doing?' at which Germany pushes past France, dragging France with him.

France resits and starts to get angry, Italy looks more tearful by the moment. France talks to Germany but Germany ignores him. France attempts to get Germany out of his house but he only follows France with his emotionless eyes. Italy tries to help but Germany ignores him. When France has enough of this game he says that he's leaving "Prussia and Spain are waiting for me" and walks to leave but Germany grabs his elbow and holds him back. France gets angry and tries to wring his hand free, and when that doesn't help he tries to hit Germany to let go. Germany catches his wrists for a long moment and eventually lets go.

In the end Germany forces France to stay home. Just when France starts to get desperate he receives a call from Spain 'what's wrong France? We're already here.' To which France tells of his Germany problem. He hears Prussia on the background and then an idea hits him and he asks to get Prussia on the phone. France tells him to 'get over to my place and get your brother out of my house! He's acting weird!' Prussia laughs and after insulting France a bit, asks to be put to Germany.

France gives Germany the phone saying 'it's your brother'. Germany puts it to his ear and then almost immediately shuts it off and returns it. France is confused. A moment later the phone rings again and pissed off Prussia says what the hell was that? France says no idea and in the end they agreed to come over.

* * *

Scene 4  
Day 1 France  
France's house  
7.15 pm

Sometime later, Prussia bursts in, laughing when he sees miserable-looking France in an armchair, a stoic Germany standing beside him and a near tear-eyed Italy nearby. Prussia playfully stalks to Germany and teases him about France. Germany gives no response. 'Oi, west, what's up?' no response. He follows his brother's line of sight directly to hopeful-looking France. Something clicked in Prussia's head and he seductively said 'could it be that Germany has a thing for France?'. No response from Germany, but France utters a strangled laugh and says 'if that was all I wouldn't have called you guys'. Prussia is really pissed at Germany now. 'why else would he come?' He walks over to France and twirls a stand of France's hair between his fingers.

This gets an immediate reaction from Germany. Before anyone could comprehend what is happenning, Germany yanks Prussia by the shirt, yells 'he is mine' and manages to land three punches to the Prussian's face before anyone could react. France hooks his arms around Germany to restrain him and Spain with Italy pull Prussia away from the enraged German. 'what the fuck, west?' Prussia says as he wipes off the blood off his nose. 'Germany!' Italy is openly crying. Germany is still struggling in France's arms looking like he's going to murder Prussia. France sees the look of fear in Italy's eyes and so France desperately yells, 'run guys, he's gone crazy!' To which Spain helps Prussia up and they leave. Italia lingers by the door but leaves also.

* * *

Scene 5  
Day 1 France  
France's house  
7.30 pm

Once Prussia, Spain and Italy had left, Germany stopped and turned to France. France was really scared at this point at how Germany had beat Prussia without a thought. France thought Germany would never act that way. 'who are you?' he whispered at last. 'Germany would never hurt GilGil like that.' Again, no response, but a stoic stare. France shivered inwardly. All of a sudden he realised he was alone and it made him feel triply insecure. 'So, what is it that you want from me?' he said, remembering Germany's earlier outbursts, but again there is only silence.

A small while later, France rings Spain and asks how Prussia is. But before Spain can reply, Germany grabs his phone away. France looks terrified into the German's gleaming (angry) eyes as he hears bits of Spain's voice from the phone in Germany's hand. At that point, he's really scared (for himself and Antonio and Gilbert). Germany switches off the phone and walks closer.

France tries some more times to get Germany to leave but Germany will either ignore him or maybe after a while say a flat 'no'. France wants to call someone else to get Germany to leave but he's not sure who.

In the end, France considered his evening ruined and decided to go to bed. He looked at Germany, trying to decide what to do with him. All of a sudden Germany started walking closer. 'what do you want?' France asked again but seeing as Germany kept walking he got a little scared. 'hey' France said and put his arms out in defence but Germany put one hand around France's waist and the other behind his head and shoulder and pulled him into a deep kiss.

France was surprised but quickly responded to the kiss until suddenly he started to feel that something was wrong. He started to feel weak, almost like as if he was ill. It felt unpleasant. He tried to break the kiss but Germany held his head firmly. France was feeling worse with each passing moment. Finally Germany let go and France managed to get a sharp breath before Germany forcefully caught his lips again. France's head started to hurt and he felt very heavy and tired. He pushed against Germany's chest but Germany held on tight. All of a sudden it dawned on France that something is totally wrong and he started to struggle, desperate to get away but Germany would not break that kiss. Tears began to form in France's eyes as he realised that he was losing, his body has become so weak that he could barely push against Germany's chest. Then all of a sudden he started to go limp, but Germany held onto his waist to prevent him from falling. And the next thing France knew, he had passed out.

End Chapter 1: When a Monster Comes

* * *

**N/A** I hope that you enjoyed this and that now you have an idea of what this story is going to be like. There are 5 scenes in this chapter, why not trying your hand at writing one of them? I will credit the scene that you write to you. If the scenes in this chapter are not your forte, there will be more to choose from next time.

This story is not going to be too long, 4-5 chapters. I will try and update it every Thursday.

I find it a bit strange that I can't quite picture what France does to England to set England on the war path in scene 1. That is the only bit in this story that I am unsure about.

Feel free to post any thoughts or questions about this story in a review.

Until next time,

Running Lynx


	2. When a Monster Stays

**N/A:** Hello everyone! I apologise for the slight lateness of this chapter. It took me a LOT of time to edit this into a readable format. I ended up deepening and splitting up some of the scenes. I believe that the changes are for the best and the extra time I put into this was well spent.

Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I love every single one of them! They make me so happy! :D

Shout out to Saemoon, Kazzlynn, Megan and Nightwater for their awesome reviews! Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts on this story!

Also, I am so sorry for my terrible grammar. I read chapter 1 again and was mortified by the spelling and past/present/future tense use. Funnily enough, I think "FrUK and Germany x France serve as _pain_ pairings" describes this story extremely well xD You will know what I mean after you read this chapter.

I realise I am in a dire need of a beta. Drop me a note if you are interested! :D

This chapter is mostly Germany x France with a bit of England on the side. FrUK will come back next chapter.

**Warnings:** violence and blood. Also supernatural stuff.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: When a Monster Stays**

Scene 6  
Day 2 France  
France's house  
Morning 9am

France wakes up the next day feeling sore and heavy. The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes are Germany's eyes boring into him. He yelps in surprise and gets up. However Germany doesn't move. Tentatively France reaches out and waves his hand in front of Germany's face. No reaction. France realises that Germany must be sleeping. It's creepy as hell with his eyes open like that. Even creepier is the fact that Germany must have stayed like that watching him all night. In France's bed.

When Germany wakes up a couple of minutes later, he has a lucid moment and is shocked to find himself in France's bed. He questions France about how he got here/what happened yesterday. France asks what can Germany remember and Germany says that he just went to France's house without knowing why. When France presses on, Germany says that it was like something commanded him to go to France's house. He doesn't remember what happened after he arrived. "Do you remember what happened to Gilbert?" France says. After a few moments Germany's eyes go wide. "Mein got, I punched bruder!" Germany asks France if he could borrow France's phone to call Antonio to check that Prussia is ok. France is relieved that Germany is acting normal, until Germany suddenly freezes with the phone in hand and slowly turns to France, Spain's voice on the other end asking "Ludwig, are you there?". Germany has that same blank/dark look on his face that got France worried again. Germany drops the phone (Spain is still speaking) and went to France who takes a defensive posture.

Not sure what happens next. It could be that Germany overcomes France's weak defence and starts trailing kisses down France's neck. France finds that those kisses cause him to become tired which makes it harder for him to stop Germany's advances on him. France wants the kisses to stop. He pushes Germany's face away and mercifully Germany lets go. After a minute of heavy silence Germany leaves the room (to make breakfast for them). (Note that Germany never tries to physically hurt France, even when France tries to hurt him).

* * *

Scene 7  
Day 2 France  
France's house  
Morning 9.30am

Later, while Germany's distracted, France rings Spain to check on him and Spain tells him that Ludwig had broken Prussia's nose and that Prussia is at his house at the moment. He asks if Germany's still at France's house and France says yes, Germany is cooking breakfast in his kitchen. They talk about what the hell happened to Germany to make him act like that and they are out of any ideas. Spain asks whether France tried asking Germany why he came and France says yes, but Germany is silent. He hasn't said anything to France on the subject except for that 'he's mine!' that they all heard. France tells him about this morning when Germany woke up in his usual self and rung Antonio to ask about Gilbert, but then suddenly changed to that cold demeanour and dropped the phone. Both France and Spain don't know what that means. Did Germany suddenly develop a second personality? They don't know. Spain says he asked Prussia if he had noticed any changes in Germany recently and Prussia replied that West acted like normal. Italy also confirmed that Germany was fine before.

"So, how are you going to make him leave?" Spain asks.

"I don't know. I tried reasoning with him but he doesn't seem to be listening. However, it's only been a day. Maybe he'll go away on his own."

"I hope so."A brief pause. "Gil and I are here for you if you need extra help."

France smiles. "Merci, Antonio." There is a pause while France thinks whether to tell Spain about the strange strength-draining kisses. The more France thinks about the subject, the more ridiculous it sounds to him. Kisses are just kisses and nothing more. It is impossible that a kiss could drain someone's strength. France reasons that he must have been weak from sleep when Germany kissed him earlier this morning, and yesterday he must have been more tired than he thought. Therefore what he experienced was just normal weakness that had nothing to do with the kisses.

"Francis?" Antonio says with a slight concern in his voice.

"Oh! I was just listening to what Ludwig's doing in my kitchen. I better go. Talk to you later."

"All right. Bye."

* * *

Scene 8  
Day 2 France  
France's home, Paris  
Noon

Can have a summary here: France tried to get Germany to leave but Germany was just too strong. Germany kept following France around the house and it got on France's nerves. So France grabbed his coat and went outside in search of some peace.

Unfortunately for France, Germany followed him. Whenever France talked to anyone, Germany suddenly invaded France's personal space, wrapped an arm around his waist, and stared the person down with a fierce expression on his face. Most people became intimidated and hurried to say their goodbyes to France. After several cycles of this, France got pissed.

After another person backed off in fear (Germany actually grabbed the guy's shirt and shook him a bit), France could not contain his anger anymore and yelled at Germany, causing a scene in public, but Germany was emotionless as ever. France then stormed off and Germany followed him. "Don't follow me!" France said but Germany still followed. France got home, locked the door and threw his back against it with a sigh. Then, as he took off his coat and hanged it, he heard the door knob turn and he instantly knew that it was Germany. "Go home already! I'm not letting you in." As he finished speaking, there was a sound of the door hinges whining and the next moment the door clattered to the ground. France looked in shock to see emotionless Germany let himself in through the doorway and over the broken door. Germany walked to the startled France, cupped his face and pulled him into a slow kiss. That same uncomfortable feeling passed over France and his eyebrows knitted together as weakness washed over him. France pushed Germany away and after one lingering moment Germany let go. France backed away from Germany in confusion. Did the kisses really sap his strength? A gust of icy wind blew through the empty doorway, causing France to shudder. Germany turned to the door and put it back in place for now. "You better fix that door!" France yelled, but his voice came out weak, causing France to grasp his throat in confusion. Germany only looked at him levelly.

* * *

Scene 9  
Day 2 England  
England's home  
Noon

Meanwhile, England woke up super tired as if he hadn't slept. Then he remembered that he had cast the curse and started to gloat. He was so pleased with his revenge that he could barely suppress the urge to ring the frog to hear his pathetic voice singing in agony over the curse. Serves that bastard right for putting him through such humiliating situations! It's about time he suffered. England laid down the phone, deciding that if he called now France might realise that something was up.

Then, all of a sudden he felt a sting in his shoulder. England grasped his shoulder with a slight wince. The pain soon subsided but England was worried about where that came from. He did not feel it to be country related. Did it have something to do with the curse? England shook his head. Nah, the curse wouldn't do that. England decided that this was a one-off thing and nothing to worry about.

* * *

Scene 10  
Day 2 France  
France's house  
Afternoon/evening

France was more tired after the kiss than he thought because he fell asleep as he was waiting for his food to cook in the oven. When he came to, Germany's jacket was draped over him and the oven was switched off and ready.

He heard banging and wearily went to the source of the sound. What he saw was Germany dressed in a black tank top with nails in his mouth, hammering the door back into place. Germany noticed him and their eyes met, France still holding Germany's jacket. There was something in Germany's eyes that wasn't hostility but it wasn't affection either. Germany then turned away and continued his work.

France shuddered at the loud sounds and watched Germany finish his work and try the door. Then Germany gathered the hammer and the nails back into the box. "Where did you find that?" France asked in alarm as Germany walked closer. Germany with a hammer caused him concern.

Germany ignored the question but put the tools aside. France realised he still had Germany's jacket so he handed it back. Germany put it on and went to the kitchen. France followed. Germany opened the oven and got France's cooked food out. He got out the right plates and utensils for the meal. "When did you become so familiar with my home?" France said incredulously as Germany confidently got out the right sauces and dressings as if he knew the place by heart.

Germany finished preparing and set the two hot dishes on the table. France reluctantly took a seat. Germany sat across from him, watching him intently. For a second France got worried that the food might be poisoned but then Germany started eating and besides France watched him pour the dressings in and didn't notice anything suspicious. He cautiously tried a bite and continued slowly when he didn't taste anything strange.

The table was quiet.

France caught Germany looking at him again. "What?" France said. He noticed the dark shimmering in Germany's eyes. The next moment Germany leaned across the table and captured France's lips in a soft kiss. When the kiss was over, Germany settled back into his seat and put his chin onto his hands, gazing into France's eyes intently. A thin smile made its way across Germany's face. France was surprised and slightly apprehensive. What the hell gotten into Germany now?

"Your name is Francis, right?" Germany said. France looked at him with even more confusion. Now he was acting as if he didn't know who they were.

"Germany, what happened to you? Did you hit your head on your way over?" France said.

Germany didn't reply and France frowned. Were they going to talk in questions now? At least France knew that Germany could indeed talk and it made him angry that Germany has been purposely ignoring him all this time.

"Are you going to answer why you're following me?" France asked.

Germany reached a hand to France and France automatically tensed, expecting something unpleasant. Instead Germany grasped a lock of France's hair and rubbed it between his fingers. "You are such a pretty prey," he said, with same dark shimmering eyes.

Alarm flashed in France's eyes. Germany only continued to gaze at him. "If you think you can intimidate me into something then you can forget it."

Germany remained quiet again. He motioned to the meal, as if to say 'eat up' but France's appetite was already gone. Did Germany come here to intimidate him with the idea of starting another conflict? The thought caused France to have dark cold feelings and his stomach clenched so tight that he thought he was going to throw up.

Anyway, the purpose is to let France know that this is not Germany but someone who doesn't know about France, ie, a stranger in Germany's body. Hints hints. Can also make France briefly reflect back to the dark WW2 days when Germany had power over France. Those were terrifying times. France does not want a repeat of that. That is why France fears Germany. Can make those thoughts and feeling surface from time to time in other scenes to add depth to France's fears.

* * *

Scene 11  
Day 4 France  
France's house  
11am

Two days have gone and Germany was still at France's house. In the times when he was not busy stalking France in his own home, Germany cleaned France's house spotless.

France heard the door bell ring. He answered and saw Italy with a bunch of suitcases. Italy said "Hello brother France. I brought Germany's paperwork as he asked. Is Germany there?"

"Germany what?" France said dumbfounded.

Just as he said that Germany appeared and Italy got scared at the emotionless eyes and said "Please don't hurt me!" He shielded himself with the suitcases but Germany only grabbed the suitcases and turned to leave, ignoring Italy completely.

Both Italy and France were surprised; Germany never acted so cold towards Italy before. Tears formed in the corners of Italy's eyes and he grabbed Germany's sleeve with a cry of "Ludwig!". Germany turned around and there was a moment of recognition is his eyes as his face momentarily softened and he whispered "Italy".

However the moment was short lived because just as quickly Germany's eyes hardened and he was back in his emotionless mode. "Hey!" France said at Germany's retreating back, "What makes you think you can bring you work here? This isn't you home!" But the sentence fell on deaf ears and France brushed his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Would you like to come in, Italy?" (France was desperate for some attention) When he actually turned to Italy he saw Italy quickly cover the tears that ran down his face with his forearm. Italy took a few steps back and ran. France looked sadly after the retreating Italian and thought '_Germany, what are you doing? First you punch your brother, then you ignore your friends and now you hurt your lover..._' He closed the door.

* * *

Scene 12  
Day 4 France  
France's house  
2pm

France quietly decides to find out how the hell does Germany know where he is and how long does it take him to realise that France is missing? Plus France wants to be alone for a bit. Germany's constant presence is suffocating him. France goes out and climbs a tree with a good view of his house windows and hides.

Meanwhile Germany is cleaning. Shortly after France hides, France sees Germany stop doing his chores and just stare into space. Then, Germany turns to the window and stares right at France. France gets the shivers. "How does he do that?" France wants to run but before he could come down, Germany comes out of the house. France curses and climbs back up the tree. Germany stands under the tree and stares at him. "Leave me alone!" France yells. He is so tired of Germany following him. There is no way Germany will get him out of that tree and France was prepared to kick him if he tried.

Germany sits under the tree instead. They spend some time in silence until Germany becomes lucid for a bit. He gets up and shivers from the cold. He notices France's house and says "Gott, not again..."

France heard that and the sigh that followed. "Ludwig, is that you?"

Germany looked up and saw France in the tree. "What are you doing up there?" he said and shivered again.

"Hiding from you."

He watched France climb down. "What happened this time?" Germany asked.

"Nothing. I just got sick of you more than usual." They walk towards the house. France fills Germany in on what happened and France feels much better to have an intelligent conversation with someone. He notes that Germany is getting a little bit better or something. This is the second time Germany acts like himself in a day. Also Germany stays lucid for full fifteen minutes. _Maybe he will go away on his own after all_, France thought.

* * *

Scene 13  
Day 4 France  
France's home  
7.00pm

France was bored. He had wasted time for 3 days and now he was bored of being bored. Germany had usurped his kitchen (which became freakishly clean) and cooked all meals for them, much to France's dismay. Unable to cook and unable to go out for long because of fear of Germany beating up anyone who came too close, he was starting to die inside from having nothing to do but watch Germany do his paperwork and look after France's house as if it was his own.

With a sigh France pulled out his own paperwork. His thoughts drifted elsewhere while he worked through the dull material. It felt like ages have passed since the last time he flirted with anyone. Thinking of flirting made him think of Arthur. He wondered how Arthur was fairing. He was sure that Arthur was all right after their latest spat; after all Arthur was strong as a nation and as a person. But even so France regretted how things turned out. He didn't want any of their partings to be so bitter.

A particular folder caught France's attention and snapped him out of his thoughts. He had completely forgotten about the upcoming world meeting because he was so preoccupied with his Germany problem. France smiled. A world meeting meant that he got to hit on his fellow nations! There would be plenty of nations who could help him get rid of Germany as well! Only other nations could remove nations (need to think on this). The only problem was that the others would ask questions…

France frowned. He thought many times about telling somebody about Germany following him but in the end he never made the call. What would the world think? That mighty France trembled from a little stalking? That's laughable. How would he explain the fact that he couldn't get rid of Germany by force? Everyone would think he was weak. Another reason was that he didn't know anyone who would come to his aid other than Gil and Antonio, and those two couldn't do a thing.

Then he got a sudden idea. He could go to Germany's house and look for clues. _That's right, it's much better than sitting here doing nothing!_ France gets out his phone and makes some calls.

* * *

Scene 14  
Day 4 England  
England's home  
2pm

A scene in which England bleeds for the first time. He is already feeling pain at irregular intervals in random parts of his body throughout Days 2 and 3, but he doesn't give it much thought. However it does bother him that the pain seems to be getting stronger with time.

Day 4. England is on the phone talking with his boss about some country matter when the random pain strikes again. It seems to be the strongest pain out of the series so far. England gasps and snakes his hand down his shirt to where it hurts just below his collarbone. He feels something wet and frowns. He brings his hand into the light. His fingers are covered in blood.

* * *

Scene 15  
Day 5 France  
Germany's house  
10am

France goes to Germany's house to look for clues as to what happened to Germany to make him follow France. Germany is still very largely non-responsive so when France asks for permission to enter Germany's house, Germany doesn't reply so France goes. France knocks on the door and Gilbert welcomes them inside.

France makes a few steps inside and hears happy barking. Germany's dogs come running and jump on Germany. Germany recognises them and becomes himself for a little while. He pets the dogs and then sees Prussia and his healing nose. "Bruder!" Ludwig says and reaches out but then suddenly something flashes in Germany's eyes and he buries his fingers in Prussia's shirt and doubles over with a grimace. "West?" Prussia says cautiously. He looks lost with Germany clinging on to him in what appears to be pain. When Germany looks up, his face is straight with the same emotionless eyes again. He lets go of Prussia and Prussia backs off.

France and Prussia search the house together but do not find anything suspicious. On their way back to the living room, France bumps into some furniture and a heavy book case falls on him but Germany shields him at the last moment and they both fall. France is on his back against the floor with Germany on his hands and knees above him. France is startled by the close proximity of their bodies. He hadn't been pressed up like this against anyone for a while (Germany staring at France while he slept hardly counted). A trickle of blood runs down Germany's temple. There are more ominous furniture sounds and another book case falls on top of them. Germany grunts. Germany's arms tremble and France is afraid that they are both going to be crushed.

However, Germany utters a battle cry and pushes the book cases back. The cases groan and books fall around them as Germany slowly rises to his knees and pushes the book cases away. France and Prussia are both astonished. Prussia offers to help them up but Germany glares at him and helps France up. "Holy cow! I thought you were both gonna get squashed!" Prussia said. Germany grabbed France's wrist and rolled up the sleeve to reveal a few scratches. "I'm fine," France says but Germany drags France upstairs to get those treated, ignoring France's protests.

"I can't believe you are letting him boss you around like that," Prussia says once France's arm is bandaged.

"I can't get rid of him." France whispered, feeling angry and ashamed, unable to look his friend in the eyes.

"Have you tried Japan? He might know something."

France looked up. Prussia was onto something. "I'll call tomorrow."

France and Germany stay at Germany's house overnight with Prussia. Germany cooks, Prussia suggests they drink and call Spain over as well like the old times. France says "Are you sure that's a good idea with Ludwig being crazy?". Gilbert had already tempted fate many times through the evening by coming too close to France and making Germany step in between them. France and Prussia end up drinking anyway. The brooding atmosphere remains.

* * *

Scene 16  
Day 5 England  
England's home  
6pm

England is alarmed by the bleeding wound he had received earlier today, however he is still unsure of the cause. He suspects that it could be because of the curse but he refuses to believe it. The wound continues to sting and bleed faintly even after England had dressed it.

The continued bleeding soon starts to bother him. He goes to the bathroom to change the bandaging when suddenly he is overcome with excruciating pain. He gasps and grabs his chest which has exploded into agony. His legs go weak and he falls to his knees. He rips open his shirt sees many bloody gashes open on his body.

Could be a dramatic switch: one scene ends with Germany pushing the book cases with superhuman strength and next scene starts with England collapsing. That is when England knows that his wounds are due to the spell. He can't deny the truth any longer. Still, England convinces himself that this is nothing. He can handle this. As long as that bastard France suffers, England will be ok.

* * *

Scene 17  
Day 5 France  
Germany's house  
4pm

France calls Japan on Prussia's suggestion. _Are Germany and Japan still friends?_ France thought as he dialled. _Would Japan know anything or help Germany?_ France decided it's worth a try and calls.

Japan greets France as usual and when France explains that Germany is acting strange, Japan says he will be at Germany's house in a few hours after he finishes some business in the area.

Japan sees that something is possessing Germany. He prepares a ritual and tries to exorcise the evil spirit out of Germany but Germany goes violent and attacks Japan. Japan keeps him contained with some paper talismans. As the struggle continues, parts of Germany's body transform into shadows, so that it looks like his arms are that of gargoyle with sharp black claws. His eyes become narrow slits that glow red and when he roared, cries and howls of pain fill the room along with an animalistic growl. Japan avoids the attacks with well placed paper talismans and keeps chanting, until the spirit releases some sort of evil energy that momentarily stuns Japan. The monster leaps at Japan and slashes across his face. The blow sends Japan to the ground and he doesn't move. Germany jumps on his fallen body and starts to tear him apart.

France and Prussia are horrified and unable to move as the monster tears open Japan's flesh.

"Stop! Stop it!" France yells. He catches Prussia watching the scene with morbid fascination and shakes his shoulder. "We got to do something!"

"Right." Prussia gulps nervously. "You distract him. He protects you."

France protests but Prussia is already circling the room.

France feels numb with fear. He takes a deep breath, and before he could chicken out, runs and tackles the monster off Japan.

Germany snarls and raises his demonic claws to attack France but goes still when he sees that it's France. Prussia uses that moment to drag unconscious and bleeding Japan away. Germany's face changes back to human and he forcefully kisses France, causing France to lose his hold on Germany and slide to the ground. France cannot believe the kiss made him so weak.

France stays in Germany's lap for a while until he regains his strength. Prussia appears in the doorway and Germany growls at him, promising pain.

France gets up and they exchange hasty goodbyes at a distance. France leaves before Germany can hurt them further and catches a train back home. He leaves Japan in Prussia's care.

While on the train, France taps on his armrest and thinks over Japan's words about asking England for help. Japan said that England is more knowledgeable about magic and suggested going to him if Japan's spell failed. France knows that England deals in this mambo-jumbo stuff but he never took him seriously. Then he remembers Japan's horrific wounds and bites his lips. Would England help him if he knew what happened to Japan? How would he react when France calls? Would England laugh his ass off when he hears that France has a stalker? France swallows hard. However he couldn't let this stalking continue. Germany is totally ruining his life and he's freaking possessed! That's right. This is not about himself anymore. That is a valid argument actually. France could call England and say that Germany needs his help. Brilliant! He'll call him when they get home.

End chapter 2: When a Monster Stays

* * *

N/A: Pain much? I wish this was a fluffy romance fic but I just don't see it happening.

Also, this fic could have a lot more WW2 references. I wish I had taken history in school...or at all. (Hetalia = my history knowledge)

This chapter has a lot more scenes. How about writing one of them and posting it to me so that I can add it in the story? As a special thank you, Gilbert will give you his Medal of Awesome. Medal of Awesome from Gilbert, everybody!

Next chapter: France and England talk. Something terrible happens to France. Plus the (disastrous) world meeting.

Next chapter should be out by the end of the week *fingers crossed*.

Please review and let me know if you want to beta this story. Share the thoughts!

Running Lynx


	3. When a Monster Drinks

**N/A:** Hello everyone! Here is the promised chapter 3. It contains both France/England and Germany/France.

Thank you Saemoon, Gently-BlueLeaves4080, Frisky the Scribbler and MrItachi8myramen for reviewing the last chapter! Your encouraging words made me so happy!

No one gets Gilbert's Medal of Awesome because no one contributed any scenes to When a Monster Calls last week. I guess I get to keep the medal for myself then. Thanks Gil! :D

As for this chapter, I found it very hard to work on and I am still very unhappy with how it turned out. I used to like this chapter a lot; the first and the last scene of this chapter were my favourites. Now I dislike this chapter and I don't really know why. I apologise if the characters in this chapter come across as OOC and the scenes are a bit disjointed. I tried my best.

**Warnings:** non-graphic rape in scene 19, don't like don't read; minor coarse language, some violence and a little blood.

Translations at the bottom.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: When a Monster Drinks**

Scene 18  
Day 6 England  
On the phone while in their respective houses  
7pm

England was in his study writing a paper for the world meeting when his phone rang. He was slightly surprised to see the caller was France. Then he pictured France cowering in fear over the curse and grinned. _Finally._

England picked up.

"Bonjour Arthur!" France's enthusiastic voice greeted him as usual. England frowned.

"What the bloody hell do you want this time?" He asked. _Drat, did the spell really fail? I had spent so much energy on it..._

"Awww, it's nice to hear that you missed me. I missed you too." France laughed gently.

"Bloody wank! If you have nothing to say I'm hanging up." _The spell couldn't have failed! I did not suffer these spell wounds to leave the frog unscathed!_

He heard France sigh on the other end. "So cold. You need more amour in your life, Arthur. How have you been since I saw you last?"

"Bloody frog! If you think I'm over that incident, you're dead wrong!" Etc etc... They talk and after a while England said, "Hey France, are you sick or something? Your voice sounds kind of raspy."

His question was met with silence. "It's wonderful to know that you care so much about me."

England scoffed. "In your imagination, frog!"

"Oh, I have very good imagination when it comes to you." France chuckled.

Arthur's voice raised a hitch. "Bloody pervert!" Etc etc... They kept talking and soon England became puzzled. The way France behaved…The flirts died down and it sounded as if France listened to England's every word, soaking his speech in. It was almost as if France missed him.

_Impossible_, England thought. _France would never miss me_._ I am just a body for him to harass_. The thought filled him with sadness.

England could tell that France tried his best to mask the changes in his voice but England knew him for far too long to be fooled. His enemy was hiding something.

England tried to shift the topic several times to find out what was wrong—maybe the spell affected France in some other way?—but France expertly deflected his questions with well-placed flirts. Just as England thought of slamming down the phone—_Why the hell did I even bother?_—France asked:

"How good are you with spells, England?"

England was caught off guard. Did France somehow find out that England was responsible? _No, he couldn't have…Wait, did my spell actually work? Bloody hell of course it worked! _"Why are you suddenly interested?"

"That's not the point. How good are you?"

England was nervous. What's gotten into the frog? "I suppose I'm pretty good..."

"Listen, Angleterre, there is something I want to ask you…"

England shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "What is it?"

"Have you ever tried to…exorcise a demon?"

"What?"

"A demon. Have you ever tried to get rid of one?"

"France, what are you not telling me?" England's tone changed to his usual smug one. So what if France figured it out sooner than he planned? Hearing that France finally suffered would totally make his day. He would make France beg first, hear him plead on his knees with tears in his eyes and tell England how sorry he was for harassing him. England smiled just thinking about it.

The frog was silent, until England finally heard:

"One of my friends got hurt trying to get rid of it."

"What?" England stood up, eyes wide. This was not how it was supposed to go. "Who was it?"

"Japan."

_Oh no no no no no…_ France wasn't supposed to ask Japan for help! Did Japan try to cancel his spell and failed? Was it England's fault that Japan got hurt? This was not supposed to go like that at all! "Why'd you asked him?"

"Would you rather I asked you first?"

England was caught off guard again. How was it that France could read right through him? He clutched the phone in one hand, not knowing what to say.

"I'm asking you now. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I don't want you to get hurt."

England felt a shiver go up his spine at France's unmasked rough voice. _What happened to you?_ He thought, worry replacing his earlier wishes for France's suffering. France's words sounded oddly sincere, as if he was really concerned about England's well-being. And that rough alluring voice…England's throat went dry and he felt a stirring sensation in his chest.

"Of course I—"

Suddenly France yelled out a cry and the line went dead. England looked at the phone in confusion then brought it back to his ear. All he heard was beeping.

"What the hell?" He dialled France but no one picked up. "Fine, as if I care!" He slammed down the phone. France was probably acting anyway.

A few minutes later England found himself grabbing his coat and heading towards France.

* * *

Scene 19  
Day 6 France  
France's house  
7pm

"I'm asking you now. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I don't want you to get hurt." France wanted to say 'You don't have to do it if you're scared', but he amended himself at the last moment.

After what seemed like eternity, England finally spoke, "Of course I—"

Suddenly a heavy hand landed on France's shoulder. France uttered a startled shriek before Germany grabbed the phone and hung up. France reached for the phone but Germany smashed their lips together instead.

France knew that Germany's kisses made him weak/drained and tried to stop them whenever he could. He disliked all of Germany's attention because he didn't know what such attention would do to him. What he secretly feared most was what would happen if Germany tried something more than kissing? Germany had seemed to stop it at kissing but France knew that sooner or later Germany wouldn't end there. He dreaded what would happen if Germany dared to go further. Well, that time came.

Germany forced France into a kiss. France struggled however Germany got the kiss anyway. Was it France's imagination or did the kiss last longer than usual? France felt weaker but eventually managed to break away from Germany for some air. France wiped his lips with the back of his hand and backed off. Only this time, instead of letting him go, Germany stepped after him. Germany still had that unreadable expression of his face yet the look in Germany's eyes was full of dark intent.

France felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. For the second time since Germany started living here, France was truly terrified. He bolted for the door but Germany grabbed him before he could reach it and lifted him off the ground. France struggled and screamed insults but that had no effect on the stoic German who roughly disposed of France on his bed and pinned his arms. France winced with pain as Germany nearly crushed his wrists. France struggled but found that he couldn't do much against Germany's superhuman strength. France trembled as Germany's darkened eyes bore into him like a spider watching a helpless butterfly in his web. France uttered a single "no" before Germany's mouth was on his again. France felt strength fleeting him and he feared that soon he won't have the energy to resist Germany any longer. If a kiss made him feel so tired, he dared not imagine what he would feel like if Germany had sex with him. Would he live through it? France didn't want to try and find out.

When the kiss was over, France turned his face away, panting heavily. Germany released his hands and France desperately tried to free himself. However, his efforts seemed to be wasted as the German nation brushed aside France's offence as if it were a mere inconvenience. France couldn't believe how weak he was. Germany ripped open France's shirt and reached for his pants. "No! Stop!" France winced in pain as Germany roughly ripped his pants off. Germany's cold blue eyes travelled over France's writhing form, stopping on his face. Those dark shimmering eyes delivered a clear unspoken message 'There is no escape'. France was overcome with such horror that his mind was on the verge of collapse.

Anyway, Germany raped France and France passed out. While France may have wanted to have sex because he missed it, the fact that it was Germany meant that the sex would probably do something awful to him. That should motivate France to seriously resist Germany as if he was fighting for his life. Unfortunately Germany is much stronger and takes France by force. It should not be a pleasant experience for France. The experience would leave France traumatised and afraid of Germany even more. The consequences are that France passed out during sex and had fallen into a coma for a week.

* * *

Scene 20  
9 days later, day 15  
France

The next time France opened his eyes after the sex, he was unable to comprehend what was happening. He was aware of light and voices, but he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't tell if he's sitting or lying down or where he was.

"Oi! Antonio! Come quick! It's Francis." France heard a loud voice and a mop of silver hair appeared in his view. France thought he should recognise this face but his mind was blank.

"Francis? Can you hear me?" Another face entered France's vision, this one with brown hair and green eyes. France failed to recognise it as well. It was as if all was muted or he was trying to see things while a meter underwater. The face frowned in concern then to the side somewhere it said, "His eyes are open but I don't think he's hearing what we're saying."

"Hey, let me see!" The brown face was shoved aside to be replaced by the pale one. "Oi, Francis! You better listen to the awesome me!" There was a nagging feeling at the back of France's head that these faces were connected to him somehow but he failed to grasp the connection. "Holy shit, his eyes are scary as hell. Are you sure he's not dead?"

The brown face popped into view again this time closer than before. "Francis, I'm so glad you finally opened your eyes. You've been in a coma for nine days now. I don't know what happened to you but you're safe now with Gil and me here. Gil hasn't even tried to draw on your face while you were asleep. We'll make sure you'll be ok."

"Who would want to draw on that...Hold on, that's a great idea! He looks so unawesome right now that..." The voice trailed off, and then quietly added, "Hey, Francis, you look so unawesome right now I can't even joke about it. You're lucky you haven't seen yourself when West brought you here. Scared the shit out of me."

"Gil, he doesn't need to hear that right now."

"You haven't seen him either! I swear I wouldn't have believed it was Franny if West hadn't told me!"

"Gilbert, please—"

"He—he looked like a corpse."

"Gil…"

"Yeah…" The two faces gazed at him in silence. Then the paler man moved off somewhere to the side.

"Things have been pretty crazy, haven't they?"

"You have no fucking idea, Tonio… Ludwig was so messed up. He kept apologising to Francis every five minutes and the worst part was that he couldn't even remember what he did to him or that he nearly killed Japan. And when China came to take Japan to his house, can you believe what China did?"

"He—"

"That's right, he hit me with his fucking wok! What an arschloch."

"Gil…"

"At least Ludwig's all right now. I mean he's still stressed but he's not that fucking thing that he was before. And Francis is actually alive."

"I'm glad for that too. Anyway, Francis, you'll be all right with us. Feliciano came to check on you earlier, I hope you don't mind that we let him. He was quite upset. England rang asking about you, but Gilbert yelled at him and he hasn't called back. Seriously, Gil, was that necessary?"

"He called me a moron!"

"Was that before or after you insulted his eyebrows?"

"Shut up! He asked for it!"

"Anyway, you should get some sleep." The tanned face leaned closer and messed with something around his chest and sides. "Get well soon."

* * *

Scene 21  
Day 19  
France  
Germany's house

19A

France wakes up 4 days later for real and the three friends chat. The atmosphere instantly goes sour and cold when Germany comes in to check on France. Prussia and Spain instantly notice the way France's pose changes to defensive and he looks scared. The tension is palpable. Germany senses that too and awkwardly leaves.

France looks at his two friends with something akin to accusation and betrayal on his face. "Francis, did something happen between you and Ludwig?" Spain asked. France remembers the horror that he went through. He nods but does not elaborate. No amount of persuasion from his two friends can make him tell them what happened.

They also tell France that Germany is much more lucid now. He has been acting like himself for nearly two weeks now. The only time when he had snapped to his crazy mode was when Prussia touched France's neck to check for his pulse. No one got hurt that time. Prussia and Spain are sure that Germany is fine as long as no one touches France.

19B

Eventually there is an awkward meeting between France and Germany. France is very weak and has to use walls for support. He stumbles upon Germany by chance, which is bound to happen since they are in Germany's house. France wants to ask Germany about that night, but at the same time he is very afraid to be alone with him. They study each other in silence. In the end France's fear wins and he turns to leave.

"Are you ok?" Germany finally asks.

France is startled. "I'm fine." He replies, keeping a safe distance between them. Brief silence follows, during which France notices Germany's subdued expression and body language. Germany almost seems…guilty. France deems it safe to talk. "Is it true that you don't remember anything?" France whispers.

Germany looks uncomfortable. "It's true. I remember waking up on the floor and you were there on the bed... You looked terrible... I'm sorry."

France averts his eyes and doesn't say anything.

Germany continues, "I don't know what happened but I ... I can feel that thing's thoughts and—"

France looks at Germany with wide eyes and Germany stammers. "It's nothing concrete! I can sense its emotions sometimes!" Beads of sweat form on Germany's forehead. "They come and go. It's not my fault!" He took a deep breath. "I can tell from its emotions that it's calm now. It feels satisfied. It doesn't need to be around you anymore and I have been able to leave the house for a few blocks without trouble. The one time Gilbert touched you, I felt the thing in my head—it was angry. I know it makes no sense but I think I can tell when it's going to come out..."

Germany watches France for a reaction, but seeing none, hangs his head and turns away to his work.

France thinks that he should be feeling something after hearing the news. He should be disturbed that Germany has someone else's emotions in his head, or perhaps relieved that he could venture out a few blocks without a tail. Yet France feels nothing.

Later, during another conversation, Germany briefly mentions that England called. "And England also—never mind". Germany wants to drop the subject, but France presses him for answers until Germany relents. France finds out that England came to his house shortly after Germany woke up on the floor that day.

"Did you let him in?" France asks, horrified. He doesn't want Arthur to see him in such a terrible state!

Germany tells him that no, he couldn't. He was afraid that he would attack England like he had attacked Prussia. England banged on the front door for a while but eventually left. France is secretly relieved.

Germany's face turns downright miserable. "France, please tell me what is going on. Why am I following you? I don't want anyone to get hurt again. Japan is still…please?" His voice is shaking.

France has no words to say to that.

* * *

Scene 22  
Day 21 France  
World meeting  
9am

22A.

France goes to the world meeting early with hopes of pulling England aside and asking for his help to exorcise Germany. However, within a few meters into the hall Germany gasps and grabs France's wrist.

France jumps in alarm and tries to wring his wrist free but Germany's hold turns vice-like. The expression on Germany's face shows some kind of struggle. Germany's eyebrows knit together and he seems in pain. "F-France…" he whispers. Suddenly he hooks his arm around France's waist and leans closer for a kiss. France pushes against Germany's chest and averts his face. Germany pauses in mid-air, winces, and buries his face in France's shoulder instead. France hears Germany's laboured breathing.

A short while later Germany lets go of France's waist but not his wrist. Germany pulls away, a tinge of pink covering his cheeks. "Do you mind if I hold on to you?" He whispers, avoiding France's eyes. "I—it feels calmer if you're near."

"What happens if you let go?"

Germany looks at his feet. "Then I won't be myself anymore."

France swallows a lump in his throat. He really doesn't want to be tethered to Germany but given the choice, he would rather be with Ludwig than the demon.

22B

They arrive in the conference room, holding hands. A few nations are milling about but a certain Brit is not one of them. That's strange. Usually England arrives well in advance.

France's attention is disrupted when Estonia, the host of the meeting, greets them. Estonia welcomes France and Germany and stretches out his hand for a handshake. France tenses. He tries to distract Estonia but the host nation stands awkwardly with an outstretched hand, waiting. Tentatively, France reaches out his arm and feels Germany's hold tighten. France's eyes go wide and he snatches his hand back but Estonia reacts first and clasps their hands together.

A low growl escapes Germany and the next moment France finds himself restraining Germany as the taller nation attempts to land a punch on the Estonian's face.

22C

Soon everyone notices that Germany follows after France and that Germany does not respond to anyone. Any attempts at being civil with Germany are ignored. France bears with the situation and the resulting headache as best as he can. _Where are you, Arthur?_

England arrives five minutes before the meeting. France notices that England's wrist is bandaged when he shakes hands with Estonia. Is it his imagination or is England limping when he walks? Something is wrong.

England takes a seat next to France and unloads some documents. "Are you all right?" France asks.

"I'm fine!" England snaps. He busies himself with writing furiously on his sheets.

"Are you sure? You look pale."

England's pencil snaps, leaving an ugly mark on his paper. "I'm fine! Leave me the bloody hell alone!"

France is sure that England is not fine. He watches England tear the paper with his eraser and frowns. There is a bandage on England's other wrist. France reaches a hand to take hold of that pale wrist but catches himself in time and gasps. They are sitting so close, so close that France can hear England's unsteady breathing…and yet France couldn't touch him.

France folds his empty hand into a fist. _What did I do to deserve this hell? _France thinks, his fist trembling. He notices that England is watching him strangely.

"Angleterre, remember when I asked you about demons?" France whispers.

England bristles and turns away. "What about it?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention?" Estonia spoke from the podium.

France continues, "You didn't give me an answer—"

"Quiet!" England cuts him off. "The meeting's started."

"Who cares about—"

"I do! Now, shut up!"

France resists an urge to grind his teeth in frustration. "Fine. We'll talk later."

22D

It is time for lunch break. By the time France shakes himself awake from a light doze, England is half way across the room and heading toward the door.

"Merde," France says and rests his head on the table. So England runs away again…

"Francis! It's good to see you could come." Spain greets France. Then Spain notices Germany's death glare. "¡H-hola! No quiero crear problemas!"

At first everyone thinks that Germany is rude ignoring everyone, but as the break progresses and Germany turns more and more hostile towards France's visitors, the atmosphere grows heavy. It gets to the point when Germany threatens someone to leave France alone while holding them by the tie. The tension builds up until:

France gets fed up with Germany driving someone else away and exclaims "Please stop Germany from following me!" All attention is on him and he explains that Germany has been acting like this since this morning. The other nations question Germany's motives and become apprehensive at the lack of a response.

Meanwhile someone comes to lead France out of the room and puts a hand on his forearm. Germany snatches that person's hand and twists that person in pain. Another country tries to help and Germany hurts them both. America barges in to save the day and even he is pushed back. The force of the blow sends America backwards so that his back hits the table and knocks his glasses askew. The rest of the room goes silent. America sits up and adjusts his glasses, a stormy look in his eyes. Russia giggles. America glares at him and France sees Russia's eyes darken even though he's still smiling. Russia quietly puts a hand on Germany's shoulder. "We should stop fighting now, da?"

Germany punches Russia in the gut but Russia blocks the attack and kicks Germany's feet from under him. Russia lunges after Germany and pins down Germany's right side while America pins down Germany's left.

Even pinned like that, Russia and America struggle to keep Germany in place. For a brief moment Germany's eyes flash red he throws both nations against the wall. America hits his read on the wall and passes out. Russia stares at unconscious America for a moment and turns to Germany, who comes to stand by France's side. Russia's wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth, face unreadable. The rest of world are stunned that Germany repelled both of them, knocked out America and made Russia bleed! France's throat is dry and he can't feel his arms or legs.

* * *

Scene 23  
Day 21 England  
World meeting  
12 noon

Unknowingly to them, England excused himself a short while ago because he was hurting. He felt more and more pain as the meeting went on just as Germany got more and more protective of France. England was panting just outside the door when the commotion above started. He watched with wide eyes as Germany took down America and Russia. At that moment, England collapsed against the wall, clutched his searing chest and coughed up blood for the first time. He stared at his red hand, then at the horror-stricken France and realised just how much damage he caused to himself as well as to France. He propped himself upright and then regret really washed over him as he admitted how much he screwed this up and in how much pain he was. He retreated to the restroom to make himself presentable.

* * *

Scene 24  
Day 21France  
World Conference  
12.15pm

France jumps in front of Germany as Russia and Germany are about to lunge at each other again. He grabs Germany's wrist and says, "Enough! He won't hurt any of you if you don't come close to him or me." Germany instantly drops his fighting stance and turns to caress France's face but France turns away from the touch. Someone in the audience snickers and France wants to crawl under a rock and die.

Russia growls at Germany. "This isn't over." He walks over to America and checks his head. The other nations exclaim, "What do you think you're doing to America, Russia?"

"I'm going to look after him," Russia says. "Is that a problem?"

Most counties look shaken or uncomfortable but no one steps forward to stop him. Canada says "I'll look after America," but no one heard him. That is when France says "Hold on, where's England?" and everyone notices England's not there.

"Since England is not here he can't object. I'm taking him. Dosvidaniya." And Russia walks off with America in his arms. The rest of the world slowly disperse as well, giving strange looks to France and Germany.

As everyone leaves, France feels miserable and collapses in a seat. No one could help him. No one. It hurts so much. He props his elbows on the table, buries his hands in his golden locks and tugs painfully. He wants to scream so badly. A tear rolls down his face and he wipes it with the back of his hand.

There must be something that he could do!

France recalls that hasn't seen England leave. In fact, England's portfolio is still on the table. He hopes that England is still in the building. They didn't get to talk much before the meeting and France wants to ask him about magic. He starts looking for him and goes to the rest room, thinking that is the only other logical place for him to be.

* * *

Scene 25  
Day 21 England  
World conference - Bathroom  
12.15pm

In the rest room, England barely made it to a cubicle and collapsed. He took off his jacket and saw that his old bandages were soaked in blood. England told himself that he was fine. He could handle this. Then another painful jolt went through his body and he gasped in pain. A new gash opened and he felt blood start to soak through his shirt. England bent over in pain, his jaws taut and eyes shut. _I am fine_, he told himself, _I am fine_. He felt hot tears run down his face. _I am...not fine_.

He realised he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't go on like this and realised that he must tell France about the curse. He wanted it to stop. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Then he heard someone enter into the rest room. England went quiet and wiped off the tears with his sleeves.

"England, are you here?" Arthur heard France's voice. Great. Just thinking about the French bastard summoned him here. England was quiet and hoped that the frog would go away. He didn't want to be seen like this.

The steps came closer to his cubicle and then stopped. England prayed for the bastard to leave. Several excruciating seconds went by and then he heard France leave. England heard the door close and sighed.

He waited for a few more minutes to confirm that France was gone. When he was confident that no one else was about, he buttoned his jacket over his blood stained shirt and opened the cubicle.

He peered about and saw no one. He let out one more sigh and went to the sink to wash the remaining blood off his hands. He wished France to leave, so why was he feeling so disappointed? Did he actually expect the Frenchman to be hiding somewhere waiting to sexually assault him? England shook his head. He had spent too much time trying to avoid the pervert that he was acting paranoid. At least the pain had subsided to a dull throb.

"Angleterre."

England let out a yelp and turned around with wide eyes. France stood near the door, arms crossed over his chest and his expression unreadable. England's stomach dropped. If France found out that he was so weak... god no. He mustn't find out. All England wanted was to escape to his home and dress his wounds. He didn't have the energy to fight France right now. "What do you want, frog?" England said in a low voice, trying to sound intimidating but his voice came out wavering slightly.

"I want to talk to you." France said and walked closer. His expression was strangely serious. "You left during lunch so I couldn't talk to you then. It's very important." He was coming dangerously close now. Any more and he might notice the stains on his coat.

"Don't come any closer!" England said and France stopped in his tracks. England's heart was beating furiously and his breathing was erratic. His wounds were acting up again. "Whatever it is that you want to tell me, it will have to wait. I'm getting out of here." He started to circle around the Frenchman who was blocking the door.

"Not so fast, Angleterre." France blocked England's path once more. The motion brought them even closer to each other. "I really need you to listen to me." Suddenly France's face changed to concern. "England, you're shaking," France said.

Was it so noticeable? "No-o, I-I'm not, you bloody frog! G-get out of my way."

"What's wrong, Arthur? Are you hurt?"

Hell yes he was. But he wasn't going to admit it to his enemy and be taken advantage of. "N-no! I-I'm fine! Go home, d-damn it!" England glowered at him in frustration.

France made a step closer. England tensed and instinctively took a step back. "D-don't t-touch me, you bloody wank!" England's voice hitched. His voice sounded pathetic even to his own ears. He felt hot and light headed. The next step brought England pain. Being so focused on the Frenchman, he almost forgot conceal the pain off his features but could not prevent a twitch from reaching his eyes. Damn it, England thought. A tiny voice in his head told him that maybe he should ask France for help before he got worse. Maybe France could help him.

_Forget it_, England mentally slapped himself. _I don't need the bastard's help. I'll be fine as long as I'm still standing._

"I'm not going to touch you." France said holding his arms in surrender.

"L-liar! Stop w-walking towards me."

"Then stop backing away."

England's head was really spinning now. He needed to sit down or else he knew he'd collapse at France's feet. What a humiliating sight that would be.

England's back hit the wall and he let out a small yelp, whether it was of pain or panic he wasn't sure. He looked to the side, not wanting to let France see the pain in his eyes.

"Arthur, what's wrong? Please tell me." The worry in his voice seemed oddly sincere.

"N-nothing's wrong."

"Then look at me."

England didn't move.

"Look at me, Arthur."

There was a note of desperation in France's voice that made England think that he started to imagine things. There's no way that France would be concerned with him. All he wanted was to get England into his bed. England's head began to swim and he leaned on the wall for support. It felt refreshingly cool against his battered body.

"Arthur."

France's cool hand slid gently under England's chin and lifted his face to the light. England's breathing hitched and he found himself looking into France's worried eyes.

A stifled sob escaped England as his legs finally gave out. He slid down to the ground, leaving a trail of red on the white tiles.

End Chapter 3: When a Monster Drinks

* * *

**Translations! :D You got to love Google translate xD  
**

Anglererre — England (French)

Arschloch — Asshole (German)

Merde — shit/damn (French)

¡Hola! No quiero crear problemas! — Hello! I do not want to create problems! (Spanish)

Dosvidaniya — Goodbye (Russian)

I have a feeling I missed some others...

* * *

**N/A:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gilbert's Medal of Awesome is up for grabs this week! All you have to do is write a full or part scene based on When a Monster Calls and post it to me so that I can put it in the story! I dare you :D

There are going to be two more chapters in this story. I'll try to get the next chapter by the end of the week but it may take longer. The outline begins to jump all over the place towards the end so it may take me longer to untangle it.

Next chapter: England _finally_ tells France he cast the curse. The trio then goes on about breaking it.

Please share your thoughts about this chapter/story in a review! Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know!

Running Lynx


End file.
